Call It Fate, Call It Karma
by lattebayo
Summary: "I don't know, but I told him…" Naruto paused, taking a deep breath and gripping the loose fabric of his pants. "I told him there would be a blue diamond on his wedding ring."


**Warning:** Uhhh... there aren't any really. Unless you're allergic to angst **(I'll go ahead and say this doesn't have a "happy ending," but a sequel is possibly in the works)** Also, explicit sex

 **Author's Note:** I'm back with more SNS content, and trying a new style this time, a little more plot heavy and things of that nature. I'd like to give a big thank you to my beta Maima 3 she's been more of a help than I deserve and I love her lots. The idea for this fic came to me while I was at work, staring at some of the art pieces I've seen millions of times and thought, "I bet _Naruto_ would try to steal that but Sasuke got to it first." Hence this fic was born. [Originally posted on AO3]

 **Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Naruto. If I did, chapter 700 would be a myth whispered about in the darkest corners of hell.

* * *

On October 10, 2004, the evening of his twelfth birthday, the youngest Uzumaki became a world renown criminal. Though he doubted "criminal" was the proper term, seeing as the only individuals who could connect his name and face to the infamous Louvre Heist were other criminals. So it may be better to refer to it as the moment he ceased to be known as Kushina's son and became his own person: Naruto Uzumaki.

His mark of year twelve was also the day he built the best crew organized crime had seen since The Great Depression. His go-to's, a team comprising himself and four others. Together, they'd infiltrated the museum, stolen the Mona Lisa, and replaced it with a state of the art forgery. Even now, Naruto considered it his best piece of work. Public officials only discovered the truth two years later when a talented authenticator noticed a discrepancy in the upper right-hand corner; a signature, initials S.H painted into the faded blue skyline.

French officers apprehended the authenticator and forced him into secrecy until they could locate the original artwork. Now, over a decade later they still hadn't found the painting, it hung above his father's desk, at their residence in Florence, Italy. Having Returned a famous artwork to its homeland, Naruto and his crew continued to wreak havoc upon museums and auctions around the world; breaking away from the shadows of their families to make a name for themselves.

For a while, everything was perfect. They operated like a well-oiled machine, everyone had their part, and everyone utilized their talents to the fullest. This changed with their first non-art heist. Until that point, the crew had been working to steal art, and only art but it wasn't enough for him. Naruto wanted more, something bigger; he set his sights on the Hope Diamond. No one, save his coordinator, thought the heist was a good idea. It was out of their league, but everyone, sensing the desperation within Naruto, begrudgingly agreed.

To make a long story short, it was a disaster. The stakes were too high for a gang of twenty-year-old art thieves, and in a perfect display of the Domino Effect, one thing after another led to a devastating failure. It was a blow to their egos, their confidence, and the overall dynamic of their team; the trust had been broken, and so as a product of his over ambition and his inability to keep the crew together, they split. Everyone heading to different parts of the world, reconvening only when the most profitable of jobs were offered. Even then, they'd been down one member since the first split, but if anyone cared, none let it show.

This was how he found himself walking down the National Mall on a crisp September evening, leaves crunching beneath his feet; enjoying the companionship of his only female crew member.

"It's been a while," she spoke for the first time since they'd met at the food truck. Her tone was light, a natural cheer, coated with sugar. It was something Naruto always liked listening to.

"So it has," he said, stopping once they reached a bench underneath a large oak tree, its red and brown leaves blown away by Mother Nature littered the surrounding ground.

They both sat, looking out at the world before them. People milled around the Mall, blankets laid out on brittle grass for picnics, and children ran after each other until they were breathless, collapsing on the sidewalk. Naruto smiled at the tranquil setting before turning to the woman beside him. There was a faraway look in her emerald eyes and rose gold strands of hair blew around a stoic face. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Naruto brought her thoughts to the present.

A subtle smile worked its way to her lips, and she shook her head in airy dismissal. "Sorry, just... reminiscing on old times," she chuckled. "So the gang's back together for this one huh?" she asked, stretching her legs and adjusting her cap.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "It'll be like '09 all over again, except the target is a museum, not a moving truck."

"Not only was it moving, but it was bulletproof, with armed soldiers inside," she pointed out none too kindly, watching him flinch upon being reminded.

"Yeah…"

Sakura shot him a sympathetic glance and placed her open palm on his knee. "Naruto, I forgave you a long time ago. This is different, and it's right up our alley. If we blow this, take it as a sign we're past our prime."

The playful wink that accompanied her words was enough to set Naruto's anxiety at ease.

"Oh please, the world hasn't seen my prime yet. None of you losers could keep up," he boasted. Sakura tapped the back of his blonde head, forcing a snicker from his throat.

"Hey Naruto," she said after a beat of silence, bumping their shoulders.

"Hmm?"

"I have news," the tone of her voice had changed. Naruto could sense the anxious undertones; they set him on edge.

His eyes narrowed and a sinking feeling took hold of his stomach, he knew where this was going. "I don't want to know. I'm trying to move on, and you're not helping," he snapped.

The woman sighed, resting her head on the back of the bench. "Don't be such a child," she said, tapping her fingers against his leg. He stiffened, realizing his actions _were_ childish and nodded for her to continue.

"So evidently, our boy is with a new crew these days. They've earned quite the name for themselves in Europe, and yesterday one of my contacts out of Versailles called me." She glanced up at Naruto to make sure he was still listening, taking in his tense jaw and hard eyes she went on. "They infiltrated The Palace."

Had Naruto been drinking at that moment he would have choked. Luckily, there was no liquid in sight, and he gaped at the petite woman sitting beside him.

"The Palace?"

Sakura nodded, mouth turned at the corners.

"Of Versailles?" His voice was high in pitch, and the rapid-fire blinking of eyelids failed to cease.

He'd heard through his European connections that an unknown recon team infiltrated the Palace Of Versailles, gathering all the data required for a well-planned heist; they would sell the blueprints and information on the Market in early November. Naruto wrote this off as another rumor, they happened often enough, and he was positive that no one in the game but his team had the talent and connections to pull something like that. He'd Failed to remember _Sasuke Uchiha_ had the skill, and he was no longer a part of their crew.

"He's getting reckless, Naruto." Sakura grimaced and looked up at him once more. "But regardless, he never listens, telling him that now would only be insulting. You need to get those prints if we plan to stay at the top of the game."

He agreed, executing a successful heist on one of the most famous palaces in the world would be a huge boost to their reputation. "How do you propose I get them? He's done his best to avoid me for the past eight years, I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"Well, he won't give them to me," she said, glaring up at her stubborn companion. "Sasuke knows I'll give them to you! His ego wouldn't allow it." Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, frowning at the leaf covered ground.

"Then what the hell makes you think he'll hand anything over to me?!" he asked, hands flying around in frustrated, jerky movements.

Sakura cast him an angry glance, "He wouldn't say no if you asked nicely, I'm sure he'd be delighted to hear you needed something from him for once."

Naruto gawked at the woman beside him, maybe she'd been possessed because there was no way Sakura believed he would stroke that bastards ego for blueprints.

"It's not happening," his statement was harsh, and his tone left no room for argument.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two, and Sakura fiddled with the end of her coat zipper, waiting for Naruto to break the dead air.

"When's the last time you saw him?" He finally asked, eyes trained on the earth beneath him.

"I thought Itachi and I were supposed to stop giving you updates."

"Not an update," he said, clenching his fist, knuckles rubbing against the splintered wood. "You're talking like you haven't contacted him in awhile, I'm curious."

Sakura gave him a skeptical glance before, resting her elbows on her knees and looking out into the busy Mall.

"About six months back, when we took the job in Madrid he crashed through my window and soaked the carpet with blood," she admitted. "There was a bullet wound in his right shoulder."

"You didn't think to call me?"

"I was going to! I swear I was, but he told me if I did he'd leave and…" she trailed off, lips pursing, and Naruto's chest contracted. He knew she wanted them back together more than anyone, himself included. But Sasuke's safety was a far greater priority, the doctor in her wouldn't allow a half dead man walk out onto the streets of Madrid.

Deciding that a change of topic was overdue, he switched gears. "Are you ready for tomorrow night?"

Sakura glanced up at him, raising a pale brow, "Of course I'm ready. When am I not? We're using the van since there's a lot of equipment this time around, and I got a job on guard duty at the museum."

"Good," Naruto said, rising from the bench and flashing her a toothy grin. Sakura's brows furrowed once she realized he was getting ready to take his leave. Noticing this, Naruto's eyes darted over to the man leaning against the tree a few benches down from them, speaking in quiet tones to his earpiece. As she continued to survey the Mall, she saw them. A man and a woman sitting on a blanket their interaction was far too stiff for a married couple, the lady on her bike who'd circled their bench three times in the past hour, and an Indian food truck that hadn't opened since they'd gotten there; everything about it screamed Feds.

Grabbing her purse, Sakura rose to her feet, long fur coat billowing around her petite frame. Naruto caught her wrist as she turned, and smirked, "I'll see you tomorrow night, sweetheart."

Sakura giggled when he released her hand, "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said, turning and walking in the opposite direction. The crowd drowned the sound of her heels clicking against the cement and Naruto watched her silver hat disappear into the sea of winter wear until he too, stepped into the ocean of bodies.

* * *

"It's on the second floor, don't take the stairs you'll get caught, the ventilation system is big enough." Shikamaru's calm voice directed through his earpiece as he swept through the ground floor of the museum.

"I don't do small spaces Shika, give me another option," Naruto grunted, eyes darting around the dimly lit abandoned first-floor exhibit. The life-sized wooly mammoth hovered over him, passing judgment on his illegal actions. "And make it fast, this place is giving me chills," he whispered.

The sound of Shikamaru's heavy sigh filled his earpiece, "Fine, take the stairs. Sakura, cover him from your end. He'll have a thirty-second window from the time you reach the top to get into the Gem and Mineral Exhibit."

"Got it," Naruto said, strapping the rope onto his utility belt, and racing towards the stairs. Making his way up carpeted steps, Naruto attempted to minimize the impact of his footsteps before he heard Sakura's irritated whisper.

"What are you a goddamn _elephant?_ Silent theft isn't your forte; I told _you_ to be a guard and let _me_ snatch the diamond."

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Sure,_ he wasn't the best at being covert, he was a conman, not a thief, but no one on his team had the technology expertise needed for a high profile theft but him.

"And let you set off a few hundred alarms trying to get to it? I think not."

Reaching the top of the steps, Naruto pressed himself against the rounded wall and held his breath as Sakura and a male guard passed him. The man told a joke, and Sakura gave an exaggerated giggle, tugging him deeper into the museum. They walked further down the quiet halls, and Naruto exhaled, sprinting to his destination.

When he entered the Diamond Exhibit, Naruto grinned. After all these years, he would have his cursed diamond. Famous jewels filled the room, each had a different story and Naruto contemplated if he could get away with taking more than he had come for. He buried this thought just as quickly as it had entered his mind and walked past the other jewels, onto the main attraction.

The first of many _wrong_ things Naruto noticed about the room was the temperature. It was freezing, his short breaths materialized in the air, and he could feel the chill seeping through his long-sleeved shirt. The next detail he caught was the lack of noise. Granted, it was two in the morning in an abandoned museum, but there was _no_ _sound._ Naruto knew he should've been able to hear a slight electric buzz, it was how they powered the security precautions. Before he had time to make another disturbing observation, his earpiece crackled to life.

"Naruto," he heard Shikamaru's — static disturbed — voice call.

"Yeah?"

"Neji just contacted me," he said, "The Feds are on their way. Somebody tripped the alarms before we got here. He's delaying them as much as he can, but you and Sakura need to hightail it out of there."

Before Shikamaru finished speaking Naruto crossed the room kneeled beside the glass case. Unstrapping his belt, he removed heavy equipment from his pouch.

"It's alright. You guys get everything ready, and I'll be down once I have the diamond. Tell Neji to stall for as long as possible. I'm turning this thing off, I need to focus. Sakura, ditch the guard and the outfit and meet Shikamaru out back," he ordered, not waiting for a reply before flicking the off button and getting to work.

Removing his torch blower and electric needle Naruto walked around the glass case and arrived at the other side. Dropping to his knees, he wrapped the torch blower cord around his shoulder and reached for the switch.

The moment his fingers grazed the cool plastic, a powerful blow to his back knocked him onto the hardwood floor, his head smacking against the ground with a sickening crack.

Frantically searching for his electric needle, Naruto rolled away from another aimed attack. Grabbing his attacker's ankle Naruto jerked it to the left, causing them to lose balance and topple to the floor. Scrambling into a sitting position, he retrieved his fallen tools from beside the body on the ground and turned towards the case. As much as he wished he had time for questions, he _didn't,_ and he couldn't fuck this up. Not again.

"You fucking moron," the man on the floor groaned, clutching his aching head covered by a ski mask similar to Naruto's. "You think you can come and reap the benefits of my hard work?" he snarled.

Naruto's hands froze halfway through the process of torching the class case.

He _knew_ that voice. Granted, it was one he hadn't heard in eight years, but he would recognize it anywhere. Of course, the person who came to throw a wrench in his plans would be none other than the one he'd been trying to prove something to.

A pressure on Naruto's throat cut his brooding short, and a firm forearm had him locked in a painful chokehold. He clawed at the leather clad arm, but when Sasuke showed no sign of relenting Naruto heaved his body forward and sent the older man flying, arm still on his neck he landed back first on the hardwood.

Naruto hovered over him, panting, the torch blower screeching as it slid across the floor and crashed into the wall. Azure blue collided with pitch black and the two men glared at each other for half a second before Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition, then narrowed in a blatant display of irritation.

"Oh of fucking _course_ you would be here too," he snapped.

Naruto grunted and hopped to his feet, preparing himself to lunge over Sasuke and collect his rolling torch blower.

"Move. The cops are on the way," Naruto bit out, voice muffled by the fabric in front of his mouth.

"I know," the man replied, struggling into an upright position.

"Do you _want_ us to get arrested?!"

"What I want," Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth, "is to take _my_ diamond and leave."

" _Your_ diamond? My team has been planning this for months!" he exclaimed.

"Hn, and you've been obsessing over it for about nine years," Sasuke mused, hand reaching behind his head to pull his mask down. Exposing a flushed face and the grimace resting on his lips.

"Obsessed because _you -_ "

The wailing of sirens in the distance brought his sentence to an abrupt halt, and before the man in front of him could react, Naruto dove for his torch blower. Taking the smooth metal into his palm, he returned to the glass presentation case and finished melting a hole into the thick material. It was then he realized why the jewel wasn't being protected by any falling cages or laser beams, and more importantly, why there was no sound. Someone had turned off the electricity.

Whipping his head towards Sasuke, Naruto made a few inquiries.

"The electricity, it's off?"

He heard a grunt from the floor as Sasuke removed the cloth from his head and took a deep breath. "Yeah," he answered. "Suigetsu switched it off from the basement."

Rising to his feet, Sasuke steadied himself before walking towards the now exposed diamond, glistening against the silken pillow. "I'm taking this," he informed the angry man in front of him. "And I'll get the hell out of here before we get arrested."

Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke and the jewel he'd been after for the majority of his career. "Like hell, I'll just let you walk out of here with _my_ diamond."

Sasuke shrugged as if whether Naruto agreed or not was of little importance to him. "Have it your way," he muttered, lunging for the blonde as soon as the words fell from his lips.

Naruto stood his ground and braced for the incoming attack. Sasuke might've been smarter than him, and hell, he had more training when it came to fighting too, but it terms of brute strength and the knowledge of fighting dirty; Naruto had the upper hand by a landslide.

Sasuke's fist connected with his torso, and he wheezed as the pain shot through the rest of his stomach. Grabbing hold of his torch blower, he flipped it around so that the round metal side was facing forward and slammed it into Sasuke's temple. _Twice._

Not taking the time to acknowledge the guilt blossoming in his chest or the startled cry the man gave as he staggered back, Naruto reached for the jewel, grabbed it, and took off, racing out of the room. Rushing to turn his com back on, Naruto ran down the hallways, feet hitting the cold tile, Sasuke hot on his heels.

"Naruto!" Sakura's frantic voice shouted through his earpiece.

He breathed an almost pathetic sigh of relief as he rounded a deserted corner, hearing dozens of heavy footsteps ascending the stairs on the floor above.

"Where are you?! We've been out back for the past ten minutes; it shouldn't have taken you any longer than three to get down here!" she screeched.

"Yeah," he replied, throwing a look over his shoulder. Sasuke was hissing into his own device. "About that, I got a little caught up."

" _A little_?!" the shrill voice almost burst his eardrum. "Whatever," she said, the worry in her tone was palpable, and he winced. "Just get down here in five, or we're leaving. Shikamaru will direct you to our location."

Shikamaru took over leading Naruto to the van while he attempted to avoid the police and the wrath of an angry Uchiha.

When the two men arrived at the basement exit, they both headed for the door. Sasuke glared as Naruto spun around. He placed a hand on his forearm. "Keep the diamond. I don't have time to argue, we both need to-"

He halted mid-sentence; Naruto watched as his face morphed into utter confusion and then to complete outrage.

"What the fuck do you mean Suigetsu left? He can't just up and go! How the hell am I supposed to get back Karin?" he seethed.

Naruto left Sasuke standing in the doorway and sprinted to the van, knocking on the tinted windshield. The door jerked open, and Sakura poked her head through the opening, her hair billowing in the strong wind. "Come on, get in," she urged, beckoning him forward. "I had to knock out that super hot security guard mid-conversation, my patience is being tested."

Naruto nodded, stuffing the diamond into his utility belt.

"And _don't_ jam a centuries old priceless blue diamond in your dirty belt!" she groaned, yanking the diamond from his unsuspecting fingers and locking it in the briefcase at her side.

Taking a peek over his shoulder she noticed the brooding Uchiha standing in the doorway behind him. Her eyes widened and Sakura gasped, shooting a panicked look in Naruto's direction. "What the hell? Is that... Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yup," he chirped, climbing into the car and pulling his mask off his face. "His ride ditched him," he snickered.

Sakura turned to give Shikamaru a look of bewilderment, and the older man just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we can't just _leave_ him here!" she hissed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

" _Why the hell not_? He tried to kill me!" Naruto sulked, although the occupants of the van knew he wouldn't leave Sasuke stranded.

Sakura just stared, and Naruto, becoming rather uncomfortable, caved. "Fine, _fine!_ "

He stuck his head out of the door and yelled for Sasuke's attention. "Hey, Bastard! Get in, we'll give you a ride!"

Sasuke stood there blinking for about ten seconds until they all heard the sound of a helicopter in the distance. Coming out of his stupor, Sasuke's brows furrowed as he listened to the voice on the other end of his com, and a heavy sigh escaped his parted lips.

"No, I _don't_ have that kind of time," he informed the other person. Heaving another deep sigh, Sasuke walked over to the van. "It's fine; I found a ride. See you at the spot tomorrow," he said before removing his earpiece and climbing into the van.

Not even ten seconds after the door slid to a close, Sakura geared the car into drive and sped away from the museum.

Sasuke's week had been absolute shit.

Not that it was anything new; every single day for the past few years had been a never-ending whirlwind of infiltrating someplace, hacking something, fucking someone, and sleeping somewhere. He couldn't remember the last time he'd relaxed,just him, by himself. No Karin, no Suigetsu, _just_ Sasuke. Not that he had any unrealistic expectations on that front, but he couldn't deny it would've been nice.

These were the thoughts that plagued his mind as their conspicuous vehicle flew through D.C, the radio buzzing with police news, flickering back and forth from different crimes littering the city.

" _They're in a van. White and gray, the woman behind the wheel has pink hair, we've identified her as a member of organized crime our people were following yesterday. Sakura_ _Haruno, a prominent figure in the Senju Clan's hierarchy."_

"Ah, fuck," Naruto groaned from beside him, raking long fingers through his hair. "Goddamnit Sakura, I've been telling you to ditch the pink for years it fucks us up every time!"

"Idiot," Sasuke grumbled, reaching inside the bag on his knee. "Put this on," he said, tossing her a gray winter hat.

"Shut up, both of you!" she yelled, jerking the steering wheel to the left to avoid the police cars coming from that direction. "I can't put on a hat right now Sasuke; I'm driving. Plus, it's only you two who care. Shikamaru doesn't mind my hair, right Shika?" she asked, tossing the hat back into Sasuke's lap with her free hand.

The man who had been silent until that moment gave some sort of mumbled agreement then went back to laying down in the farthest corner of the van.

Sasuke berated himself for even considering getting away with this lot, much less climbing into their van. He'd been a part of this madness for longer than he cared to remember, they were skilled at their jobs but absolute morons in just about any other situation. Shikamaru was the only one with any semblance of common sense.

"Sakura do you know where we're going?" Shikamaru — ever so reasonably — inquired.

"Taking Sasuke back to Karin's place right?" was her distracted reply.

"We don't have time!" Naruto yelled.

"Maybe Neji could-"

" No, Sakura. He can't do anything else without making someone suspicious."

" _Neji_?" Sasuke hissed, eyes darting between Naruto and Sakura as they both stiffened.

Sakura let out an irritated huff, breaking the tense silence, "Someone _please_ tell me where we need to go."

"We have to go to my place," Naruto insisted.

"But what about Sasuke?"

"Doesn't matter, there's no time to do anything else. If we don't disappear, they'll find us sooner or later. I'm sure he'd rather come along than get arrested."

"I can speak for myself," he grumbled.

Sakura nodded in understanding and Sasuke watched as she changed direction, turning onto the busy street once more.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway of his estate at 3:32 AM and Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. If nothing else, Sakura was one hell of a driver. They'd been chased through two neighborhoods, a few busy streets, and down the highway before she'd escaped the Fed's long enough to get into the safe territory of his neighborhood. The group all agreed that it was the last location police would think to look, it housed miles of estates owned by prominent business CEOs and entrepreneurs.

Naruto could often fly under their radar with his status as heir to his Father's security company; the higher ups in law enforcement had their suspicions, but they wouldn't make any moves without solid proof. Proof he wasn't about to give them anytime soon.

Sliding open the gray doors of the tech van, Naruto grabbed the jewel-filled briefcase, climbed out of his seat, and dropped to the ground, metal tools clanking against his leather-clad thigh. Unhooking the belt, he slipped it from around his waist and slung it over his shoulder.

"Isn't this your parents' place?" Sasuke asked, feet hitting the asphalt shortly after Naruto's had.

Naruto shook his head, "I got it a few years back, my mom pulled dad along to New York when she left."

Sasuke nodded, eyebrows drawn together in thought before he spoke again. "How are they?" he asked.

Naruto looked over at him then, taking in his unmoving expression and rigid posture. He was clearly uncomfortable and attempting to be polite.

Naruto scoffed and turned his attention to the gravel beneath his feet. "They're both fine. Busy as ever," he paused, considering whether or not to tell Sasuke just how often his mother asked about him, and he supposed it wouldn't hurt. "Mom asks about you a lot. Even after all these years, it's as if she expects a reconciliation."

"What do you tell her?" Sasuke asked, falling in step with Naruto.

"The truth."

"... And that is?"

"You want nothing to do with me." The response was bitter, and he stiffened upon seeing Sasuke's grim facial expression.

"Doesn't matter though," he continued, arriving at the front door, placing his palm on the sensor by the knob. "Thanks for not taking the diamond, you can crash here tonight if you want. Sakura and Shikamaru will probably take the bike back to the airport, so I'm not too sure about you riding with them," he sighed, pushing the door open.

As for Sasuke, _he_ wanted to say that no he did _not_ want to stay, as it was becoming difficult to hold onto his eight-year fury when he was seeing Naruto in person for the first time since they'd split. When Sasuke saw the regret and self-loathing first hand, when he heard Kushina was asking her son about him, when he _knew_ they could slip into their old habits, and even worse he craved it. No, Sasuke would rather not be around Naruto for longer than necessary.

Before any of his thoughts had the chance to materialize, Sakura came running into the house. "Naruto! I'm taking your bike to the airport, I have a job in South Africa tomorrow night, and my flight leaves at five-forty. Shika can come with since he needs to be on Capitol Hill by six," she told him, walking around the two men and into the kitchen where a multitude of keys hung on the wall. Plucking a red and back set she stuffed them in the pocket of her security guard uniform pants.

"Sasuke, give me your hat," the small female demanded, pushing her open palm towards the Uchiha. He shrugged and reached into his bag, pulling out the gray hat he'd attempted to offer while in the van and placed it in her outstretched hand. "Thank you," she nodded, before thrusting a well-manicured finger at his chest.

"Stay out of trouble, Sasuke. I won't be back in the states for another six months, and I _do not_ want to come back because you've done something reckless again," she stressed.

Sasuke just nodded, lacking the energy to respond verbally. Satisfied, Sakura turned to Naruto and grabbed his jacket, jerking him down so that his ear was level with her lips.

"Don't be stubborn and let this opportunity go to waste, it's the only chance you'll get," she whispered.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed up, "I get it," he gave an exaggerated eye roll and shooed her out of the door. "Get going, you wouldn't want to miss your flight."

After shooting them both one last contemplative look, Sakura was out of the door, and an uncomfortable silence settled around the two lone occupants of the room.

"Um, do you want something to drink?" Naruto mumbled, glancing around the living room. He watched as Sasuke removed his shoes, placing them beside the couch.

"Sure," he replied, walking past Naruto and into the kitchen, leaving a gaping blonde in his wake.

"Uh Sasuke — do you —" Naruto stammered as he watched Sasuke pull two shot glasses from the cabinet and turned to the bar to grab a bottle.

Sasuke surveyed the vast array of alcohol, placing his finger on his chin, or clicking his tongue. He settled on a large bottle of Captain Morgan and poured the brown liquid into the two clear glasses sitting on the counter.

Naruto shook himself out of his stupor and shuffled into the kitchen, settling into the barstool beside the exhausted Uchiha.

"So are we going to drink it like this?" Naruto asked, making a face.

Sasuke chuckled and brought the glass to his lips, "You haven't changed," he sighed before throwing his head back and tossing the burning liquid down along with it.

"You can add ginger ale, root beer, or whatever other sweet shit you like in your alcohol on your own. I'll pour it how I like it," Sasuke mocked. He watched as Naruto's eyes narrowed before he too downed his shot glass full of dark liquor.

"You say that like this is _your_ house and I'm drinking _your_ shit, not the other way around. I see you're entitled as ever," he observed, following Sasuke's fluid movements as he reached for the bottle to refill his glass.

"Entitled?" he asked, pursing his lips as if in serious thought. Then Sasuke clenched his jaw, took another shot, and slammed the empty glass on the counter, causing the blond to wince. "I think I'm _entitled_ to more than a glass or two of Captain, Naruto," he countered, eight years of suppressed emotions bubbling to the surface.

Naruto stood, knocking the barstool back in the process, and turned to face the furious Uchiha whose red face and wild eyes took him by surprise. "You deserve nothing else from me," he spat. "Not when I've attempted to apologize _so many_ fucking times!"

"You haven't apologized for the _right_ thing," he said, voice quieter than it had been a few moments ago.

"Well, I'm sorry," Naruto groaned, "I'm so fucking sorry, Sasuke. I made a dick move throwing you guys out there like that and I-"

"Not for the _diamond_ you idiot," Sasuke hissed, taking a step forward he grabbed the collar of Naruto's jacket and slammed him against the bar. "Do you honestly believe I would hold an eight-year grudge over a fucking _rock_?"

Wincing at the sharp pain in his back, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists and yanked them from his collar. "The fuck are you upset about then?" he growled, tightening his grip on pale wrists.

Sasuke's gaze flickered up to meet his for half a second before he averted his eyes to glare at the tile behind Naruto's head. "Forget it," he grumbled, arms going limp under Naruto's fingers.

Although he didn't quite understand _why_ Sasuke was upset, the look of defeat on those otherwise perfect features didn't sit well with Naruto. Against his better judgment, he released one of Sasuke's wrists and reached up to graze his cheek with calloused fingertips.

"Tell me why you're upset Sasuke," he plead, his fingers guiding the dark gaze toward his own. "I want to make things right."

As soon as the sentence left his lips Naruto regretted it, though upon doing a quick evaluation he couldn't understand why. Maybe it was the way Sasuke's brows furrowed in obvious confusion, or perhaps how he shut his eyes and took measured breaths, barely holding himself together.

"I have to go," he announced, tugging his arm away from Naruto and turning to leave the kitchen, then picking up his bag and abandoned shoes from their place on the carpet.

"You don't have a ride," Naruto pointed out as he approached him from behind and removed his jacket, placing it on the couch.

"I'll take a taxi."

"Why are you running away from this?" he whispered, voice cracking.

"You're too much of a moron for us to have a normal conversation," Sasuke retorted.

"Then spell it out for me," he pleaded, catching Sasuke by the arm.

Sasuke whirled around, throwing his shoes against the wall and startling the distressed man in front of him.

"It pissed me off when I found out that you were incapable of keeping your dick in your goddamn pants for a few fucking weeks," Sasuke yelled before taking a deep breath and steadying his voice. " _Again,_ Naruto."

"What the hell are you-"

"No," Sasuke hissed, yanking his wrist from Naruto's vice like grip. " _Listen_. You asked for an explanation, so I'm giving one."

Naruto, having little clue of whatever the hell Sasuke was going off about decided it was best for him to shut up and listen.

Taking in Naruto's rigid posture and tense demeanor, Sasuke turned away and went on. "I was alright with you fucking us over for the diamond — that you are _still_ obsessed with — I _forgave_ you for that; I couldn't have stayed upset if I wanted to."

Naruto walked towards Sasuke, who paced around the living room, his bag having suffered the same unfortunate fate as his shoes, was slumped against the wall.

"So I went back to the apartment to tell you we could work it out, to let you know that I _still_ trusted your judgment," he ranted, eyes further narrowing in disgust with every syllable uttered.

Realization dawned on Naruto, and he put the pieces together, remembering Sasuke's reaction upon hearing Neji's name earlier.

"And when I walked into the house," he continued, stopping to lean against the coffee table, his fingers gripping the edge. "I heard…" he trailed off, looking up at Naruto, eyes filled with sadness and contempt.

"Don't say anything else," Naruto begged, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's back. "Please don't say anything else," he whispered again, "I'm a fuck up, I know."

"Get off of me," Sasuke spat, his voice muffled by the material of Naruto's shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke," he blurted. "I was upset, and I know that's no excuse, but you left so suddenly and I — and he —" Naruto stumbled over his words attempting to explain his actions, but both men knew there was nothing he could say to make it any less of a wrong.

"We weren't even together anymore," was the response on which he settled, it had been the wrong thing to say, and Sasuke scoffed against his chest.

"We weren't — what the _hell,_ Naruto. Do you realize how simple minded you sound right now? I left for _two weeks,_ we never ended anything! Then I come back and hear my _fiancé_ fucking another man in our bedroom," he seethed, the anger becoming evident in his voice. "At least the other time you didn't do it in our goddamn house!"

"It was a mistake; I know. He just happened to be there when I was at my worst, and I didn't know if you were okay I -"

"That doesn't excuse cheating, Naruto," Sasuke sneered through gritted teeth. "Especially after you said it wouldn't happen again."

"You're right, I'm in the wrong," he conceded, arms tightening around Sasuke's lower back. "Although, refusing to speak to me for a little under a decade because of that was a tad bit dramatic, don't you think?" Naruto asked, lifting a hand to massage the bridge of his nose.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you in your sleep."

The two stood in the middle of the living room for a few moments after that. Sasuke was now leaning on his chest, and Naruto's hands combed through long, dark locks.

"Are you two still close?" Sasuke asked after a moment of somewhat comfortable sighed and let his hands slip out of Sasuke's hair and down his back.

"Neji?" he asked. Sasuke nodded in the affirmative. "Of course, he's head of the FBI's White Collar Crime division; he's always handling our cases and covering my ass."

"Covering your ass because you stick your dick up his," Sasuke rolled his eyes, pulling away from Naruto's embrace.

"What? No!" Naruto rushed to explain, "Our relationship isn't like that anymore. I swear, we're _just_ friends."

"How long did it last?" The Uchiha asked, dark eyes narrowing.

"... About three years."

"I see," he sighed, looking skyward as if he was asking for spiritual strength, the strength to resist punching him square in the jaw.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said for what felt like the thousandth time that night, his voice dripping with sincerity.

"I know you are. I'm just... surprised you moved on so quickly and disappointed in your lack of taste."

Internally, Sasuke was anything but calm. His mind was a mess of anger and the painful sting of reality. Naruto wasn't much better off as he bore the weight of his irresponsible actions.

Making an abrupt decision, Naruto gripped Sasuke's chin and moved his head so they were facing each other. "You can hate me all you want," he whispered, before leaning down and pressing his lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke caved, and their mouths moved together in a way Naruto had missed more than anything. He tilted his head and grabbed Sasuke's hair, pulling his neck back along with it, using his surprise to slide a tongue into the dark caverns of his mouth. Naruto's hands slipped underneath Sasuke's shirt and felt along tight muscle, gripping the end of the fabric, Naruto slid it up until it bunched around Sasuke's chest.

" _I hate you_ ," Sasuke groaned as soon as Naruto came up for air, the blond responded by grinding impatient hips into his. Naruto brought his mouth down to the side of Sasuke's lips and lowered them both him onto the couch beneath them.

" _I love you_ ," Naruto murmured against the corner of his mouth, bracing himself against the leather before leaning in and placing soft kisses on pronounced pale collarbones.

"Take it off," he whined groaned against Sasuke's jaw, tugging at his shirt impatiently.

Sasuke grunted in reply, his hands were quick to comply as they moved to replace Naruto's, yanking the fabric over his head.

Naruto's eyes trailed down the hard planes of his stomach, gaze lingering on the marred skin covering his shoulder, which Naruto assumed was the bullet wound.

Bringing his fingers to rest in the mess of Sasuke's hair, Naruto tugged his head back, exposing the smooth skin of his neck and coaxed Sasuke to lie down. Taking in the erotic sight of the young Uchiha sprawled across his couch, lips bruised, face flushed, and legs parted, a foreign emotion invaded Naruto's chest.

" _God_ ," he shuddered, "I almost forgot how fucking perfect you are," Naruto murmured, moving his knee to rest between Sasuke's parted thighs. His hands gripped Sasuke's shoulders, and he dragged them down his chest, massaging pert nipples before moving to the waist of his pants.

Hooking slender fingers through Sasuke's belt loop, Naruto yanked them towards him, and slim hips bucked upward to assist in the removal of the loose pants. He slid the silky material down Sasuke's thighs, then his legs, until they pooled around his ankles and he kicked them onto the floor. Naruto's gaze latched onto the bulge straining against the thin fabric of Sasuke's boxers, and he slowly lead his forefinger up the hardening, clothed flesh.

Sasuke's breath hitched, and Naruto chuckled, "What? Do you not believe I love you?" he hummed, bringing his lips down to mouth the bulge.

"You're such an ass," Sasuke panted, hands seizing Naruto's clothed back, eyes rolling in the process.

" _But you missed me_ ," he teased, grasping the waistband of elastic material and working them down eager hips.

Bare of all clothing, Sasuke sat up on his elbows and leaned against the back of the leather couch. "Take off your shirt," he commanded. Naruto complied, standing, pulling his shirt over and chucking it to the side.

The flushed length between Sasuke's thighs captured his undivided attention, and Naruto sank to the floor, his knees hitting the carpet, he ran warm hands up the inside of muscular legs. His calloused thumbs massaged circles into the supple skin, and Naruto lowered his lips to rest in the junction of Sasuke's hip and thigh, tracing the area with his tongue, relishing the desperate sounds escaping the man's mouth.

Sasuke ran a steady hand through Naruto's blonde locks and coiled his fingers around the back of Naruto's head forcing his gaze from Sasuke's inner thigh up to his eyes. The dark, lustful look was enough to cause Sasuke's length to harden, pre-cum leaking from the tip. He grabbed the base and stroked before prodding at Naruto's closed mouth, smearing drops of pre-cum over his lips.

Naruto's tongue darted out to lick the sticky fluid coating his lips, still holding his eyes, and Sasuke inhaled. Positioning his length in front of Naruto's lips, the hand that was still gripping blonde hair gave it a forceful tug.

"Open," Sasuke instructed, voice laced with the authority of a king.

Lazily, Naruto separated his lips, opening his mouth, and letting his tongue hang over his bottom teeth. Sasuke tugged his head forward, and the warmth of Naruto's mouth enveloped his cock.

The weight of Sasuke's full length moving on his tongue was almost too much for Naruto. A thick, heady scent overwhelmed his nostrils, and he blinked back the wetness in his eyes as he tried not to gag. Running his tongue along the veiny underside of Sasuke's cock, licking stripes down the hardened muscle, Naruto coaxed grunts and groans from the older man's throat. Moving his hands to rest on top of Sasuke's thighs, Naruto parted them further and trailed his fingers down to Sasuke's sac, tugging and stroking it with his thumb.

Sasuke writhed under the attention, and Naruto greedily tongued his slit, licking up and down the expanse of Sasuke's dick, then swirling his tongue around the head before placing a wet kiss on the tip. Naruto took a moment to glance at his saliva coating Sasuke's rigid cock before taking him in until Naruto's nose brushed against coarse pubic hairs. Feeling the blunt head hit the back of his throat, Naruto moaned, mouth full and his fingers tightened their grip on the back of strong thighs.

When he felt Sasuke's balls tighten in his fingers, Naruto gave them one last tug before coming up for air, saliva ran from his lips to Sasuke's stiff cock.

"F-Fuck," Sasuke panted, reaching down to cup Naruto's chin with his free hand, tilting his head and meeting him in an open mouth kiss. Naruto's lips parted, and his head tilted, tongue pushing its way into Sasuke's mouth. He hummed, tasting himself on Naruto, fingers caressing the back of his neck.

"Naruto," he mumbled against wet lips, hands moving along the defined muscles of Naruto's upper back.

Naruto pulled away, hands gripping Sasuke's waist, dark red marks covering his hips.

"Lay down," he grunted, guiding Sasuke's knees apart, gently pushing him down on the couch once more, his head traveling down to rest between supple thighs.

Naruto's hand ghosted the inside of Sasuke's thigh, stopping when they reached the curve of his ass. He kneaded round cheeks, parting them with his thumbs before lowering his tongue to Sasuke's puckered entrance.

Sasuke's back arched and a hiss of pleasure escaped his lips, Naruto stroked his thighs, pressing Sasuke's knees further to his stomach as a hot, wet tongue prodded at his entrance, licking and swirling around the tight ring of muscle.

Suddenly, Naruto lifted his head and straightened his back. Sasuke's hips bucked upward, mourning the sudden lack of friction and Naruto chuckled.

" _Wait_ ," he scolded, running a soothing hand over Sasuke's hips, "I want to take my time with you."

Sasuke opened his eyes to glare at the blond's cocky tone, but when he did Naruto had disappeared. When he returned a few seconds later, there was a small bottle of lube and a condom in his hand.

"Those are for me, I assume?" he asked knowing full well they weren't, smirking when he saw annoyance flash across Naruto's handsome features.

"Hell no," he replied, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his thighs. "I thought it was clear _I_ planned on taking _you_ tonight."

Sasuke snorted and moved to sit up on the couch when a warm, calloused hand pushed him onto his back, and he looked up to see Naruto poised above him. Sasuke grunted with the impact, legs spreading of their own accord as he looked up at Naruto through hooded eyes.

"Well, come on then," he goaded, tugging at the band of Naruto's underwear, pulling them down until he bobbed free.

Naruto unceremoniously tore open a silver wrapper, rolling the condom over his flushed length. Tossing the wrapper on the coffee table, he unscrewed the lube top and squirted a copious amount on his fingers, rubbing them together.

Dropping on one knee, Naruto hooked one of his hands around the back of Sasuke's knee, lifting the pale limb backward, exposing his rosy entrance. Bringing a lubricant coated finger to the puckered hole, he drew teasing circles up and around it before slipping his forefinger into the tight heat.

"Fuck Sasuke," he groaned, breathing becoming labored as Sasuke's heat clutched his finger, Naruto craved to feel that same heat wrapped around his dick.

"Shut up," he hissed, blunt fingernails dug into the leather beneath him. "It's been a while since I've done this."

"Since you've bottomed?" Naruto asked, slipping his middle finger to accompany the lone forefinger in preparing the man beneath him.

Sasuke just nodded, unable to form coherent words as Naruto's fingers made scissoring motions knuckle deep in the Uchiha. He let out a strangled cry when he felt Naruto brush up against his prostate before pulling out then dipping both fingers in once more.

"That's-" Sasuke started, as Naruto curled his middle and forefinger, pressing against Sasuke's sweet spot, turning his words into muddled sounds of pleasure.

"Naruto," he whimpered, bucking his hips in time with strong fingers, "I — _ah_."

"You what, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, thrusts more precise, as he watched tan digits become engulfed in Sasuke and emerge repeatedly.

"Stop fucking around," he growled half-heartedly. Only Sasuke would attempt to intimidate Naruto while he was laid out on his couch, legs spread, face flushed with Naruto's fingers submerged knuckle deep inside him.

"All you have to do is ask for it," Naruto taunted , emphasizing his words with a sharp thrust to Sasuke's prostate, watching as he spasmed on the cool leather, jaw clenched in defiance.

"You don't want to ask?" Naruto tsked, giving a slight shake of his head and removing wet fingers from Sasuke's hole, leaving him mourning being filled.

"Well," Naruto started, reaching for the lube on the coffee table and squirting it onto his open palm, coating himself with a generous amount. "It's a good thing I'm inclined to give you what you need, whether or not you beg for it," he smirked, positioning himself at Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke felt the head of Naruto's cock prod at his slick opening, teasing until he could no longer take it.

"Naruto," he mumbled, hips pressing forward in need, " _please_."

Having heard what he wanted, Naruto pushed weak knees back and languidly sat himself inside of Sasuke's tight heat, hypnotized by the sight of Sasuke stretched around him. He stills for a moment, allowing Sasuke to adjust to being filled to the brim, before pulling out and pressing in once more.

Sasuke swore Naruto had gotten bigger since the last time they'd done this. It could just be the agonizingly slow pace, or the precision, how he rubbed against Sasuke's prostate with every other thrust, eliciting a strong desire for more.

His hands found their way to Naruto's, shaking fingers gripping the outside of strong, tan ones. He clawed at them, but Naruto's grip on his inner knee only tightened, and he pushed his legs back even further as the pace of his thrusts quickened and intensified.

Sasuke's hips bucked in time with Naruto's thrusts, meeting him halfway. The large living room filled with the sounds of Sasuke's impassioned cries accompanied by the rhythmic music of flesh against flesh. Naruto's breathing was labored; sweat pooled on his stomach and brow, Naruto found himself clutching muscular legs as if they were his lifeline.

As Naruto's thickness filled him, Sasuke marveled at the way he'd fallen victim to the spontaneous imprisonment. Knowing this would happen if he stayed longer than planned, Sasuke had done it anyway. Never having been someone who could deny the blondes' charming requests and never _wanting_ to deny them either, he fell prey to the gentle seduction.

An all-consuming pleasure filled his core, and Sasuke wrenched his eyes open to gaze at the man above him, almost losing control at the sight. Naruto's jaw unhinged as his lips parted in ecstasy, a sweat-drenched abdomen contracted with every thrust as Sasuke's name fell from his mouth like a worn out prayer. Sasuke could see his own cock, swollen and leaking, bouncing against his stomach every time Naruto pushed inside him.

"Sasuke," the man above him moaned, thrusts becoming more erratic as he took Sasuke's dripping length in his hand and gave harsh strokes, all while continuing the unyielding penetration to bring Sasuke release first.

It didn't take long, Naruto knew where and when to twist, how hard to squeeze to push him over the edge. His hand ran down the curve of the thick shaft, and slick fingers gave one last pump before a silent cry escaped Sasuke's throat, and his body spasmed, white hot pleasure bursting through his body, coating his stomach with cum, and he couldn't deny the liberation that followed his release.

Sasuke's hole became unbearably tight around Naruto's length, and he came with a low moan, burying himself deep within Sasuke's heat. Panting his name as he was milked of every last drop of cum.

" _Sasuke,"_ he groaned, rolling his hips as the last of the orgasm seeped from his length. _"Shit, Sasuke."_

Pulling his softening length from Sasuke, Naruto sank down on the couch, splaying his body over the drowsy Uchiha, muttering sweet nothings and tales of love into the crook of his neck.

And as Naruto's warm hands ran down the hard planes of his back, Sasuke allowed himself to believe those words, if only for a moment.

* * *

The sun had long since risen when Sasuke steadied his palms on Naruto's chest and lowered himself onto a thick, wet cock.

Observing as Naruto's back arched and his head sunk into one of the many pillows strewn across the silk sheets of his king sized mattress, Sasuke smirked at the display of weakness.

Sasuke lifted himself once more, groaning when he felt Naruto's shaft fill him to the brim, rubbing against every part of his insides, and then he brought himself back down, meeting Naruto's shallow thrust.

"I told you not to do that," he admonished, sliding his hands down Naruto's chest to his waist, planting his fingers on jutted hip bones. "Just lie back."

As Sasuke continued to ride him, Naruto clawed at the sheets and called on every ounce of willpower to assist him in _not_ bucking his hips in time with Sasuke's slow movements.

"Tell me what you need," Sasuke said as he leaned down, pressing his lips to Naruto's jaw.

Strong hands moved up and seized the back of his head as he continued to roll his hips on Naruto, stretching himself. Sasuke basked in the soft whimpers that left Naruto's mouth as he tugged at strands of thick, black hair, struggling to remain still.

"Tell me you love me," Naruto pleaded, voice almost too quiet to be picked up over panting, and sounds of slapping skin.

Sasuke's breath hitched upon hearing the request. Saying the words aloud meant he intended to stay, that he wanted to rekindle the flame in their long dead relationship; not that Sasuke had no desire to be with Naruto again, he did, he wanted it so badly he ached. But their love was dangerous; toxic. He knew he couldn't go back.

Still, as he filled himself with Naruto's essence he spoke the words because they held truth, "I love you, Naruto."

"Tell me," Naruto moaned as he bucked his hips, meeting Sasuke's grinding movements. "Tell me you'll never leave me again."

Naruto's thrusts hit Sasuke's prostate repeatedly, and a soundless scream emerged from his throat. His fingers clutched Naruto's shoulders as he rode out his orgasm, heat overtaking his body and spilling onto both he and Naruto's stomachs.

"I'll never leave you again," he said, breathing heavy against Naruto's sweat soaked chest as the man pumped into him, near his release.

"I missed you so much," he grunted, his grasp on Sasuke's hips tightening, he slammed his hips forward, emptying into the warmth of his beloved.

"I missed you too," he admitted, rising from Naruto and collapsing beside him on the bed.

Naruto reached out and encircled his arms around Sasuke's waist, drawing him flush against his chest, stroking his outer thigh.

"The only thing that kept me sane was Itachi and Sakura constantly telling me you were safe."

Sasuke tried to muster shock or a sense of betrayal, but he was too tired, and he'd expected as much. Sasuke hadn't thought Sakura would keep their interactions from Naruto, but _Itachi,_ he'd hoped things would be different on that front.

Sasuke made a sound of acknowledgment and retreated into the covers, content to fall into a deep sleep.

"Do you still have it?" Naruto asked, breaking the tranquil silence.

"What?" Sasuke asked, exhaustion heavy in his tone.

"Your ring."

Sasuke sighed, shifting to face Naruto. Seeing the uncertainty plaguing blue eyes, Sasuke threaded his fingers through Naruto's golden locks.

"Of course I do," he muttered. "I keep it with me so that if I run into you, I can shove it up your ass."

Naruto chuckled, bringing his hand up to Sasuke's face and thumbing the area over his brow. Leaning in, he tilted Sasuke's head up and pressed their lips together.

"I want to see you wear it again."

"You want an awful lot," Sasuke observed, eyes fluttering shut under the weight of exhaustion.

"I suppose you _are_ an awful lot," was the last thing Sasuke heard before falling into unconsciousness.

Roused from sleep by the sound of a phone ringing, Naruto threw the covers from his body and grumbled, yanking his phone off the charger.

"What?" He asked, not bothering to look at the caller ID, only one person had the balls to call him before noon.

"I didn't expect you to ask him," Sakura laughed through the phone.

"Ask who, what?" Naruto asked, blinking to clear his bleary vision. He noticed Sasuke was no longer there, and his side of the bed was cool to the touch.

"Sasuke, about the prints. He uploaded them to our e-file connect," she explained, traces of confusion in her tone. "... Did you not ask him?"

A sinking feeling took hold of Naruto's stomach, and his fingers clamped around the phone, "No, I didn't."

"I see," she said, and the silence on the line soon became unbearable.

"I think he's gone," Naruto whispered, blinking back the burning in his eyes, unsteady fingers clutching the sheets beneath him, twisting them into a disheveled mess. "He told me he would stay."

"Naruto …" Sakura trailed off, and he realized she had nothing to say.

Suddenly, he needed to see that Sasuke had left with his own eyes.

Naruto swung long legs over the side of his bed, feet touching the carpet as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants.

"I'll call you back, Sakura," he said before removing the device from his ear and hitting end, cutting off her alarmed protest.

He left his room and walked down the stairs, the eerie silence was the only welcome he received upon reaching the bottom, and he glanced around the living room, searching for something that would disprove his fears. Something that told him Sasuke would return.

Sasuke's shoes and bag were no longer on the floor; neither were his clothes. The anxious feeling in Naruto's chest multiplied tenfold, and he wandered past the couch into the kitchen area.

He did a brief scan. None of Sasuke's things from last night were there either, even his glass — Naruto paused — eyes zeroing in on the kitchen counter.

There, beside two empty glasses, lay the briefcase Sakura placed the diamond in; open and bare.

Naruto blinked twice, his exhausted mind not understanding what his eyes were seeing.

Digging into the pocket of his sweatpants, Naruto pulled out his cell phone, still in a daze. He dialed Sakura's number, and she picked up on the second ring.

"He took it," he told her, one arm gripping the phone and the other hanging limp at his side.

"He took what?" She asked, voice increasing in pitch.

"The diamond."

The line was still for an instant as they collected their thoughts.

"Well," Sakura sighed breaking the silence, "we know why he gave us the prints now."

Naruto remained mute as she carried on.

"This is _his_ loss, sure it's the last blue diamond in the world, but nobody is touching that thing with a ten-foot pole; it'll be such an inconvenience to sell," she said, background noise fading, and Naruto heard a door slam shut.

"I didn't intend on selling it," was his only response.

"Well, what the hell were you going to do with it?"

When he didn't answer, she sighed and took a different approach.

"Look, it doesn't matter, alright? Now we have these prints, so Shikamaru can plan a proper heist, and we'll make so much more from -"

"Sakura, I don't _care_ about the goddamn money we'll make! You know how much that diamond means to me, Sasuke does too," his voice was trembling and Naruto could sense the lump in his throat becoming impossible to swallow.

"That doesn't mean I understand," she said, voice soft, "It's been eight years Naruto, do you still think he would marry you?"

"I don't know, but I told him…" Naruto paused, taking a deep breath and gripping the loose fabric of his pants. "I told him there would be a blue diamond on his wedding ring."

"You told him that, yet he took it away from you," she pointed out, though Naruto didn't need the reminder, "This could be his way of giving you both closure."

"He loves me," Naruto told her, voice sounding unsure to his own ears.

"I know he does."

"He said he wouldn't leave again."

Sakura's silence only amplified nausea he had been struggling to keep at bay, and it rose to the surface; he hurried over to the bar, reaching to shut the briefcase and hurl it out of sight.

As he moved toward the counter, Naruto noticed the bag wasn't empty at all. Inside lay Sasuke's engagement ring and a tiny section of white paper underneath.

Naruto gingerly removed the ring from the bag and stared at the piece of jewelry, breath trapped in his throat.

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice called as he set his phone on the counter and reached to grab the other item.

Pulling the paper from its place in the dark briefcase, Naruto turned it around and read the text arranged in Sasuke's neat handwriting.

 _Your words last night made me realize holding an eight-year grudge over infidelity was dramatic. So I can forgive, but I can't forget. Avoiding this city for under a decade hasn't been easy, but I came back for the diamond. So I'll take it with me and leave my engagement ring here. As much as I wish we could work things out, that I could stay, I know that isn't the case. I've built an existence outside of you, outside of the crew, and if I were to come back it's guaranteed one of us would be unhappy. So, I'll be content with things going back to the way they've been. You with yours and I with mine._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you all for reading, I struggled with the sad bits because I loathe seeing Naruto in pain, agh! I actually have a sequel for this mapped out in my head but I'm not so sure as to whether or not I'll actually write it, guess it just depends. Feel free to let me know your thoughts 3


End file.
